A FOR ADMIRE C FOR CRUSH AND L FOR LOVE
by sarangbaek614
Summary: ngak bisa bikin summary yang jelas ini ide cerita terlintas gitu aja dan langsung dijadiin ff. isi cerita mengandung bahasa non formal dan bahasa kasar jadi bakal banyak umpatan dan kata-kata ngak baku. bacanya bawa santai aja kayak di pantai ngak usah tegang kayak mau ujian nasional. okay say hello from sarangbaek614 :)


A FOR ADMIRE

C FOR CRUSH AND

L FOR LOVE

Main cast :

\- Park chanyeol

\- Byun baekhyun

\- Kim jong in

Support cast :

\- Do kyung soo

\- Kim jong dae

\- Kim heechul

\- Park jung soo

\- Im yoon ah

Genre : romance, drama, gs

Rate : T

Length : to be confirmed

Chapter 1….

Park chanyeol. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan dia, cowok tampan dengan tinggi badan 185 cm bak model dengan wajah dingin sedingin es kutub utara yang entah kenapa mampu membuat seluruh wanita di SMU IndaSakti berteriak histeris setiap paginya. Ya… dia si park chanyeol si ice prince.

Kenalkan nama gue byun baekhyun. Umur gue 17 tahun dan baru saja merayakan ulang tahun bulan kemarin dan gue memiliki sahabat terbaik namanya do kyung soo. Kenapa gue bilang dia yang terbaik karena hanya dia yang mampu menjinakkan sifat keras kepala dan kekepoan gue ya karena gue ini orang nya yang sangat penasaran dengan semua hal jadi hanya kyung soo yang mampu memaklumi sifat menyebalkan gue ini.

Jika di Tanya gue suka nya apa? Jawabannya yang pertama adalah Mama karena sejak umur 5 tahun Papa meninggal pada kecelakaan pesawat saat mau pergi ke italia dan mama sangat terpukul namun dia tidak menangis saat itu dan ngebuat gue sangat sedih melihatnya, jadi mulai saat itu gue ingin menjadi anak yang selalu melindungi mama dan tak akan ngebiarin dia sedih ataupun terluka. Dan yang kedua strawberry. Kenapa strawberry? Karena strawberry adalah buah yang sangat manis dan asam di saat yang bersamaan dan gue sangat suka rasa itu karena membuat seluruh tubuh gue bergetar dengan hanya mengecap rasanya, makanya gue suka segala hal yang berbau dengan strawberry. Dan yang terakhir gue menyukai sahabat karib gue, kyung soo. Kyung soo adalah sosok wanita yang sangat kalem dan lembut tapi jika dia sudah marah dia akan berubah menjadi singa galak dan jangan macam-macam dengan pukulan nya kalau lu ngak mau absen selama 7 hari.

Dan yang paling gue benci adalah PARK CHANYEOL. Dari 1-10 gue benci dia. Membenci nya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Membencinya di mulai dari wajahnya nya yang sedingin es kutub utara dan sampai ke senyumannya yang terkesan meremehkan gue. Heol.. dia pikir siapa dia berani ngeremehin gue bahkan seumur hidup gue ngak ada tuh yang berani natap gue dengan tatapan tajam menusuk sekalipun itu ketua osis paling menyebalkan, kim jun myeon.

Kebahagian dalam hidup gue…? Terjadi saat gue menginjak usia 17 tahun di bulan kemarin, tepat nya tanggal 6 mei dan saat itu kim jong dae salah satu murid terpintar di SMU IndraSakti datang ke pesta gue dan dia mengaku kalau dia suke sama gue. Entah gue mimpi atau apa tapi jujur saat itu dunia bagaikan berputar dan gue seakan melayang tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi yang ngebuat gue ingin terbang tinggi menembus langit ketujuh. Saat dia nyium gue untuk pertama kalinya itu mampu membuat seluruh persendian gue melemas serasa tak bertulang dan jika ingin jatuh gue bisa jatuh saat itu juga. Ciuman yang terkesan biasa namun terasa lama itu mampu ngehipnotis gue dan buat gue beranikan diri bergerak di atas bibir nya tapi secepat itu juga jong dae melepas tautan kami dan gue merasa malu dengan tindakan gue yang lancang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"m..maaf"

"tak apa, baek. Aku hanya tak mau kelepasan saja nanti bisa bahayakan" tukasnya sembari tertawa dengan matanya menutup sempurna

Wajah gue memerah semerah tomat dan gue hanya mampu menutup wajah gue dengan kedua tangan agar jong dae tidak bisa melihat wajah gue.

"eits, kenapa?" Tanya nya berusaha menarik kedua tangan gue tapi gue menolaknya.

"jangan. Wajah gue jelek jangan dilihat" adu gue.

Jong dae hanya tersenyum maklum dan langkah selanjutnya dia memeluk gue dan membenamkan wajah gue di dadanya yang bidang dan sembari mengelus puncak rambut gue dengan sayang.

"kamu ngak pernah jelek kok di mataku. Sebagaimana rupamu kamu tetap byun baekhyun, wanita tercantik yang pernah aku kenal yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari kim jong dae" jelasnya dengan kikikan jenaka.

gue tersenyum bangga dan mengusak-usakkan kepala gue di dadanya dengan manja dan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sejak saat itu hari bahagia gue di mulai dan semua berubah menjadi bahagia dengan gue dan juga kim jong dae.

…..

26 april 2017, Bandara Soekarno Hatta, Jakarta

Hari ini mama bilang kalau rumah kami akan kedatangan anak teman mama dari Canada dan dia seumuran dengan gue dan mama bilang dia anak yang baik, ramah, dan juga mudah berbaur dengan orang lain. Dari yang mama bilang tentang anak temannya ini pasti dia bisa berteman dengan nya dan jika di pikir-pikir dia bisa meminta bantuan pr jika kyung soo sang sahabat tidak bisa membantunya karena dari yang mama nya bilang kalau dia ini pintar dia semua bidang akademik dan non akademik.

Hampir 3 jam menunggu tapi sosok nya tak terlihat muncul padahal kan gue udah bawa banner nama nya dan ini sudah hampir sore jika dia tidak cepat pulang bisa-bisa dia batal nonton dengan jong dae dan kencan yang ke13 kalinya gagal total sudah.

"huh! Udah jam berapa ni kok ngak keluar-keluar juga. Jangan bilang dia ngak jadi pulang atau delay?" monolog gue.

Drrt..drrt..

"mama?"

"halo ma"

" _kok lama sih, kamu benaran jemput dia kan?"_

"iya ma ini aku lagi di bandara. Tapi dia ngak keluar-keluar dari tadi udah tiga jam aku nunggu in dia lagian beneran dia datang hari ini atau mungkin mama salah jadwal kali" cerocos gue.

" _ngak mungkin lah. Mama tu dapat jadwalnya langsung dari mama nya di Canada dan benar kok hari ini kamis 26 april 2017 canada-indoneisa. Coba kamu cek lagi deh barangkali dia delay"_

"udah ma dan aku udah capek dari tadi cek kesana kesini ngak…"

"ya ampun maaa!"

" _apa?"_

"aku salah nunggu. Aku nunggu nya di pemberhentian dalam negeri."

" _pantesan ngak ketemu. Cepat kamu jemput dia kasian kan dia udah nunggu 3 jam habis itu langsung pulang, oke"_

"oke mam"

gue pun langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang di depan yang terpenting gue dapat menemukan dia dan kesan pertama pertemuan itu harus baik kan.

gue berlari kencang dan menabrak hampir semua pejalan kaki yang ada didepan gue hingga…

Bruk..

"aduuuuh…"

"heh! Lo punya mata ngak. Liat ni baju gue basah semua gara-gara lo nabrak gue lagian ngapain sih lari-larian di tempat umum lo kira ini taman kota apa" marahnya

gue yang masih tergeletak di lantai syok saat dia pria dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang marah-marah di depan gue.

"lo baekhyun kan?" Tanya nya masih membersihkan bajunya yang basah terkena tumpahan kopi

gue bangkit dan ngebersihin bokong gue yang nyeri habis berciuman dengan lantai dan mulai menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"iya aku baekhyun, byun baekhyun." Ujar gue dengan senyum termanis gue.

"elo kemana aja hah! Udah 3 jam gue nunggu in elo dan ini kopi udah cup ke 4 dari gue nunggu in elo di sini. Dan sekarang liat karena kelakuan lo baju gue basah dan kotor, sekarang cepat bawa koper sama tas gue. Gue capek dari tadi nunggu dan sekarang dimana mobil lo?" cerocos nya sok bossy.

Gue hanya speechless melihat park chanyeol yang kata mama baik, ramah yang nyata aslinya pemarah, tukang perintah emang dia kira gue babunya apa.

"itu di sana" tunjuk gue pada mobil Brio biru yang terparkir indah di depan pintu masuk bandara.

"chan.."

gue melihat chanyeol melenggang indah berjalan menuju ke mobil gue dan gue lihat dia berdiri memasang pose bak model majalah yang mana membuat gue muak dan ingin melemparinya dengan tas bajunya yang branded.

"wow…branded?"

gue melihat koper abu-abu yang tertempel stiker coldplay dan lufy one pice jangan lupa gantungan deadpool di tas bajunya yang tenyata tak hanya satu ada tiga disana.

"ini semua Gucci dan Prada?" menology gue.

"oiii! Gue capek. Kalo masih betah disitu mending lemparin kuncinya ke gue biar gue nyetir sendiri"

gue buru-buru lari dengan membawa satu koper besar dan dua tas bajunya yang ternyata beratnya ngak main.

"benar kamu yang mau nyetir?" Tanya gue senang soalnya gila aja kalo harus nyetir lagi habis ngebawa barang dia yang beratnya pake ampun dah.

"bodoh! Lo pikir gue sebaik itu. Gue yang bawa dan elo cari kendaraan lain lagian gue ngak biasa bawa tebengan." Jelasnya dan langsung menarik kunci mobil gue dari saku celana gue dan ninggalin gue sama semua barang bawaan nya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Sialan!" teriak gue yang ngebuat gue di liatin oleh seluruh orang di bandara.

…..

Malam harinya…

Batal total! Kencan bareng jong dae batal karena mama ngak izinin gue ke mall dan satu lagi gue harus naik taksi yang mana susah banget lagi di carinya mesti pesan itupun lama banget nunggu, terus harus lagi angkatin koper sama tas si wajah es kutub utara itu ke lantai dua yang mana bikin pinggang gue serasa mau patah jadi dua. Dan jadi deh gue sekarang berendam di bathup kesayangan ku dengan dengarin alunan music jazz instrumental sambil menikmati wangian lavender yang ku beli minggu lalu dengan kyung soo.

"sialan si park itu. Dia pikir dia siapa. Udah bikin gue gagal kencan sekarang dia bikin gue pegal begini dia kata gue kuli angkut apa ya" dumel gue sembari menyirami air di seluruh badan gue.

" **BAEKHYUN ADA TELPON!"**

"jong dae?!"

Gue berlari keluar dari bathup dan tidak memikirkan lagi gue yang masih mengenakan handuk tanpa baju mandi. Gue berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan kulihat mama yang duduk di ruang tv menonton acara gossip.

"hallooooo?" ucap gue berbisik

" _hallo baek. Ini kamu benarkan?"_ jawabnya ragu

"iya. Jong dae?" jawab gue masih dengan nada berbisik

" _huh..syukurlah. kufikir tadi aku sempat ketahuan, mama kamu ngak ada ngomong apa-apa kan?"_ ujarnya lega.

Gue ngeliat mama yang masih asik menonton acara gossip dengan tenangnya.

"ngak. Maaf untuk hari ini kita gagal lagi" ujar gue sedih.

" _ngak apa, kan masih ada hari esok atau hari kapan pun lagian aku juga siap nunggu kapan pun kamu bisa jalan sama aku. Jangan sedih gitu dong kan aku jadi yang ngak bisa meluk kamu disana"_ ucapnya sembari nge gombal.

"issh apaan sih. Dasar gombal. Besok ada acara stan bazar kan disekolah gimana sebagai ganti kencan yang gagal hari ini kita kencan aja besok di bazar sekolah, gimana mau?"

" _boleh. Sekalian kan aku mau pamer kalau kamu pacar aku"_

"kan kita udah pacaran dua tahun dae, ngak puas apa kamu pamernya"

" _hehehehe…ngak ada puas nya pamerin kamu kalo kamu cantiknya makin nambah terus kan yang adik kelas ngak tau kalo kamu pacar aku"_

"dasar tukang pamer" ujarku dengan pipi yang memerah.

" _biarin"_

"baekhyun, siapa?" Tanya mama dan berhasil membuatku kaget.

 _Mampus guee_

"kyung soo maaa, katanya mau pinjam alat catokan" jawabku ngawur.

" _catokan? Siapa yang pinjam catokan baek"_ ujar jong dae bingung.

"eumm… kyung besok gue bawa catokannya ke kampus yaaa. Kalo gitu gue tutup dulu telponnya udah malam, bye"

gue menutup telpon dan langsung berlalu menaiki tangga tapi baru dua anak tangga telpon rumah gue berbunyi lagi dan dengan kilat gue ngangkatnya sebelum mama yang angkat dan gue lihat mama berdiri tak jauh dari meja telpon.

"iya kyung besok gue bawa sekalian sama roll an rambut dan conditioner nya gue bawain juga buat lo besok, oke. Bye"

" _tapi, baek…"_

gue menutup telpon dengan kasar dan menatap mama dengan cengiran yang membuat mama hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"besok ada bazar dan kyung buka stan salon dadakan jadi dia pinjam catokan dari baekkie mama, hehehe"

"ya sudah besok kamu bawain dan sana pakai baju kamu ngak malu apa di liatin chanyeol lagi handukan begini" ujar mama senyum-senyum sembari menunjuk arah tangga dengan dagunya.

Gue ngeliat kearah yang mama tunjuk dan gue terkejut bukan main karena chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan tegapnya di anak tangga dengan wajah datar dan dinginya itu. Matanya memandagi gue dari atas sampai bawah dan membuat gue risih dan gue dengan cepat berlari melewatinya dengan perasaan kikuk bercampur malu.

BRAK!

"maaf ya chanyeol, baekhyun memang ceroboh orangnya. Untung dia masih pakai handuk pernah lagi dia naked dan berjalan dari dapur ke kamarnya Cuma-"

" **MAMA!"**

Mama hanya tertawa dan chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi datar namun siapa yang tak sangka dibalik ekspresi datarnya tercetak sebuah seringaian yang tak satupun orang tau bahkan mama baekhyun sekalipun.

06.10 wib, at Byun's House

Kriiiiingggg~ Kriiiiinggg~ Kriiiiinggg~

Brak!

Hoaaaaammmmmm~~~~

"morning, Acueilaaa"

Setiap pagi gue bakal bangun setiap jam 06.10 dan akan menyapa boneka Pikachu kesayangan gue yang diberikan jong dae di hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun 8 bulan itu. Menurut jong dae Pikachu itu mirip gue, karena Pikachu sangat imut dan pemarah. Sama seperti gue yang imut dan gampang marah jika mau sesuatu tidak di turuti. Dan menurut gue Pikachu itu mirip jong dae, karena bibir dan matanya seperti milik jong dae dan membuat gue yang merindukan jong dae akan memeluk boneka Pikachu itu.

Pingg

Notifikasi chat di ponsel gue berbunyi dan dengan sigap gue membuka chat tersebut dan itu ternyata dari jong dae.

"pagi, sweety. Ingat hari ini?"

Gue berpikir _memang ini hari apa?_ Itu yang terfikir dalam benak gue.

Pingg

Notifikasi lagi dari ponsel gue dan jong dae mengirim sebuah foto dan gue langsung membuka foto tersebut dan gue bingung kenapa jong dae mengirim selca dirinya dengan memegang angka 6. Angka 6?

 _Saengil chukha hae my sweety. Aku ngak bisa ngasih apapun buat kamu tapi doa aku Cuma semoga kamu sehat selalu, sukses dengan semua yang kamu cita-citakan dan makin cinta sama aku. Love you babe, love you more :*_

Itu pesan singkat yang tertera dibawah foto selca yang jong dae kirim dan gue hanya bisa tersenyum dengan apa yang dia lakukan ke gue.

Pingg

 _Selamat hari jadi yang ke3 tahun, sweety. Aku mau kita selalu bersama dan aku ngak akan pernah bisa jauh sama kamu karena aku udah jatuh dan makin jatuh kedalam pesona dan cinta kamu. Selamanya kim jong dae akan cintai kim baekhyun. Forever :D p.s: dandan yang cantik. Kita kencan hari ini :)_

Gue terharu dia masih mengingat semua momen indah ini dan bagaimana pun gue tetap dan selamanya akan mencintai kim jong dae karena dia akan selalu dihati gue. Btw sejak kapan nama gue jadi kim baekhyun?

Gue menuruni tangga dan gue melihat mama dan si muka es kutub utara duduk makan pagi berdua. Gue menarik kursi disamping mama dan mulai memakan nasi goreng yang sudah disiapkan mama untuk gue.

"baekkie kamu mau keluar kan?" Tanya mama.

"iya ma, kenapa?" Tanya gue masih mengunyah nasi goreng.

"kalau gitu ajak chanyeol sekalian di-"

"uhuk..uhuk…air"

Sial. Bisa mati sial gue ajak dia. Gagal ntar gue kencan sama jong dae.

Chanyeol menyodorkan air putih nya ke gue dan gue ambil dengan kasar dan meminumnya dengan rakus bahkan sampai tandas.

"dia kan belum lama di Jakarta lagian belum ada teman juga kan chanyeolnya. Di Jakarta dia Cuma kenal kamu sama mama ngak mungkin kan mama yang ajak jalan nanti dikira mama pacarin brondong lagi kan ngak enak kelihatan nya, iya kan chan?"

Gue ngeliat chanyeol hanya angguk-angguk kayak patung kucing china dan liat ekspresi wajahnya yang dibuat sok kalem imut tak berdosa itu, heol. Dia pikir gue bakal lunak kalo dia pasang wajah puppy face sekalipun. BIG NO!.

"ma aku pergi sama kyung soo dan lagian ini kan acara sekolah ku kan chanyeol bukan anak dari sekolahku jadi ngapain aku bawa orang asing ke area sekolah."

Skak mat lu muka es.

Mama terkejut dengar gue ngomongin chanyeol orang asing dan gue liat chanyeol hanya nundukin kepala dan mama ngelus tangannya ntah apa maksudnya. Cih dasar muka dua.

"liat baekkie chanyeol jadi sedih kan. Dia bukan orang asing dia itu anak mama juga sama kayak kamu."

"BIG NO mam?!"

"BAEkkieee?!"

"ngak apa tante kalo baekhyun ngak mau aku ikut lagian aku bisa dirumah telponan sama mama dan adik aku dan kalo aku bosan aku bisa jalan sendiri lagian aku juga udah besar tan"

Muka dua, cih.

"liat kan mam dia udah besar dan bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi baekkie pergi dulu. Bye"

"kamu keluar mami ngak bukain pintu."

"What?! Mom?"

Mama memalingkan wajahnya dan sibuk membereskan piring yang kotor dan dibantu oleh chanyeol, bisa gue liat wajah chanyeol yang menyeringai ke gue dan sumpah kalo ngak ada mama gue pingin banget ngelempar dia pakai payung hitam yang letaknya di samping kanan gue ini.

"mama please jangan marah, okay?"

Mama masih diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan gue dan ngebuat gue merasa bersalah dan lihat chanyeol yang mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi ini. Lihat dia yang dengan rajinnya mencuci piring bekas kami makan padahal malam itu habis makan malam dia malah nyuruh gue mencuci semua tumpukan piring karena mama udah masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur karena kecapean.

Dasar muka dua!

"okay. Kalo mama mau aku bawa chanyeol aku bakal bawa dia. Tapi untuk hari ini aja besok-besok ngak lagi."

Mama berubah sumringah dan langsung meluk gue dan menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang asik mencuci piring.

"sudah-sudah biar tante yang cuci kamu cepat gih siap-siap sebelum baekkie berubah pikiran."

"iya tante."

Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan gue ngeliat kalo dia sempat senyum bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke gue.

Di dalam mobil ngak ada percakapan antara gue sama chanyeol karena gue focus sama jalanan dan chanyeol yang sibuk chanttingan di ponselnya. Sesekali gue ngelirik dia yang saking fokusnya gue yang sedari tadi manggil dia ngak di gubrisnya. Sial kan.

"woi chanyeol"

"OI TELINGA GAJAH!" teriak gue.

"apaan sih berisik amat, ngak liat apa orang lagi sibuk"

"heh. Lu sibuk apaan? Chattingan lu kata sibuk? Gantiin gue kek nyetir masa iya cewek yang tebengin cowok lu ngak malu apa?"

"ngak" jawabnya masih focus sama ponselnya.

Sial. Sial. Beribu sial emang.

"ya sekiranya lu tau diri aja kalo numpang ya bantuin kek, lu kira gue supir lu apa"

"emang."

Sialan ni cowok. Minta dikebiri kali ya. Sabar baek demi mama kalo ngak udah gue tendang ni cowok ke laut.

mobil gue berhenti karena lampu jalanan lagi lampu merah dan untuk ngisi kebosenan gue akhirnya gue nyalain music rock metal biar makin panas ni mobil. Tapi baru berapa detik music rock gue mati dan pelakunya adalah park chanyeol.

"lho kok lu matiin sih lagi asik juga" protes gue.

"berisik. Lu kira ini dope apa? Ganti yang lain" perintahnya.

"ini kan mobil gue kok lu yang sewot sih. Lagian gue ngak ada music lain selain rock kalo ngak mau dengar keluar aja sana ribet amat"

"lu mau mama lu sedih kalo tau lu turunin gue di jalanan. Hah?! Mauuu?"

Shit lah ni cowok. Nyebelin tingkat parah. Pake bawa mama segala lagi. Okay gue ngalah.

"lu mau music apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh"

"putar red velvet- red flavout,please"

"hmmptsss…hahahaha"

"kenapa lu ketawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"ya lucu lah. Badan doang yang gede tapi selera music kayak cewek. Ngak ada! Yang lain"

"gue maunya itu. Kalo ngak ada ya cari lah"

"kok elu ngegas sih. Gue bilang ngak ada ya ngak ada. Lagian ni lampu merah kenapa lama amat sih"

"lampu merahnya gak bakal berubah hijau kalo belum ada lagu yang gue minta"

"what?! Apa hubungannya. Ngak usah jadikan alasan lampu merah dengan lagu lu ya"

"ya udah coba aja" tantangnya.

Gue ngambil ponsel gue dan langsung search lagu red velvet- red flavour dan memplay lagunya dan lihat chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil bersenandung. 3 detik kemudian lampu merah berubah hijau.

"tu lihat kan HIJAU" ujarnya menyeringai.

Double shitlah. Ni lampu merah di telepati dia apa ya, kok bisa sekongkol gini.

gue melajukan mobil dan beberapa menit akhirnya gue sampai di bazar sekolah dan gue melihat mobil jong dae sudah ada diparkiran. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan gue nyusul keluar juga.

gue mengambil ponsel di atas dashbor dan mendial nama my Pikachu (jong dae) di dering kedua "hallo"

"jong dae!"

" _udah sampai?"_

Gue ngangguk walau jong dae ngak ngeliat "udah. Aku di parkiran."

" _ya udah aku otw kesana"_

"okay."

Gue nutup sambungan telpon dan gue ngeliat chanyeol yang langsung malingin wajahnya dan gue bingung kenapa dia jadi datar padahal tadi dia sempat berekspresi walau ekspresinya nyebelin.

Dari kejahuan gue ngeliat jong dae lari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan gue ngebalas lambaian tangan jong dae dan tanpa aba-aba jong dae langsung meluk gue dan gue balas meluk dia dengan erat dan siapa yang tahu kalo sedari tadi chanyeol ngeliat interaksi kedua dengan rahang yang dikeraskan dan tangan nya yang dikepalkan karena menahan marah.

"siapa dia baek?"

Gue, jong dae sama chanyeol lagi jalan bertiga ngelilingi bazar dan chanyeol ada dibelakang gue dan jong dae.

"dia anak teman mama dari Canada. Mama minta aku untuk ajak dia jalan-jalan karena dia belum ada teman."

"kamu ngak bilang kalo mau ke bazar"

"udah sama kyung soo tapi mama minta aku bawa dia juga dan mama sempat sedih karena aku ngak ngajak dia. Dia kayak anak kesayangan mama padahalkan aku anak kandung mama. Sebel tau" gue ngecuruti bibir gue dan jong dae malah narik pipi gue.

"auu jong dae sakit tau" protes gue kesakitan.

"habisan kamu ngegemesin sih. Kan aku jadi pingin cubit pipi mochi kamu" jawabnya masih menarik pipi gue makin kencang.

"ekhem…udah selesai lovely dovey nya. Gue lapar nih" ujar chanyeol menyela dikeromantisan gue dan jong dae.

"oh..hai gue jong dae. Kim jong dae" ujar jong dae menjulurkan tangan nya.

Chanyeol hanya memandang datar jong dae dan malah menarik baekhyun menjauh dari jong dae.

"eehh..lepasin gue ntar robek lagi baju gue." Teriak gue.

"kalo ngak mau robek beliin gue makanan. Laper" perintah chanyeol.

"beli aja sendiri kan lu punya kaki buat jalan, mata buat lihat dan tangan buat bayar masa iya harus gue juga lu kira gue babu lu apa"

"iya! Udah ngak usah banyak protes atau gue bilangin ke tante heechul kalo elu bukan jalan sama kyung soo tapi sama pacar lu yang kayak bebek itu" tunjuk chanyeol pada jong dae.

Gue memandang chanyeol sengit dan detik kemudian gue pergi ninggalin stan bazar. Tunggu. Gue berlari lagi kearah chanyeol dan nyodorin tangan.

"apa?" Tanya nya.

"lu nyuruh gue beli makanan tapi ngak ada uang nya. Gue minta uang nya."

"pake uang lu, gue ngak bawa dompet. Anggap itu uang tutup mulut." Perintahnya sambil ngibasih tangan (tanda ngusir).

"shit la" umpat gue.

"apa?"

"No. okay gue beliin"

"caramel macchiato sama waffle banana choco di starbuck." Teriaknya

Njiir lah minta dibeliin tapi milih tempat mana mahal lagi pesanannya.

Gue langsung melesat ke starbuck terdekat di sekolah gue dan langsung ngambil antrean dan menunggu nomor antrean gue di panggil sambil chattingan sama kyung soo.

Dilain tempat, di bazar sekolah…

Jong dae menghampiri chanyeol yang lagi duduk tenang sambil chatting dengan seseorang diponsel nya, sadar ada yang duduk chanyeol hanya ngelirik sekilas dan lanjutin chattingannya tanpa peduliin jong dae yang lagi asik merhatiin dia.

"kalo ada yang mau elu omongin, omongin aja ngak usah ngeliatin gue kayak gitu risih gue ntar dikira orang lu suka lagi sama gue" ujarnya masih focus sama ponselnya.

"sorry, gue Cuma suka sama cewek dan kalo cowok pun bukan elu tipe gue" uajr jong dae ngerubah posisi duduknya jadi membelakangi chanyeol.

"gue ngak tau kalo mama baek punya teman yang anak cowoknya punya kelakuan yang kasar dan tukang perintah kayak lu" sindir jong dae.

"maksud lu?" chanyeol menegakkan duduknya dan mengunci ponselnya.

Jong dae merubah posisi duduk nya menghadap ke chanyeol dan menatap chanyeol tajam "gue minta elu jangan perlakuin baekhyun dengan kasar kayak tadi apalagi lu nyuruh dia dengan sikap bossy elu ke dia itu bikin gue marah dan gue sebagai pacarnya ngak bakal tinggal diam. Mungkin sekarang gue ngak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena gue baru ketemu sama elu tapi kalo sampai selanjutnya gue ngeliat lu kayak gini lagi ke baekhyun gue yang bakal bikin lu ngak bisa ngomong, ingat lu." Ancam jong dae.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan detik kemudian dia tertawa kencang yang membuat semua pengunjung bazar melihatnya aneh.

"lu ngancam gue?" Ujarnya datar.

Jong dae menatap tajam chanyeol "menurut lu?"

"HAH…aneh aja ya lu ngebelain cewek lu mati-matian sedangkan lu ngak ngaca elu tu gimana." Uajr chanyeol sembari menyenderkan punggung nya di kursi.

"apa maksud lu?" Tanya jong dae bingung.

"apa maksud gue? Gue ngak bermaksud apa pun kok. Coba aja lu pikir kan lu yang tau bukannya gue" ujar chanyeol berbelat-belit.

Jong dae memandang chanyeol bingung sedangkan chanyeol memandang jong dae dengan senyuman yang bisa di katakan seringaian itu. Lama mereka berdua terdiam saling memandang tiba-tiba jong dae di kejutkan dengan kedatangan baekhyun yang terbilang riweh karena dia harus membawa 3 cup minuman dan 3 potong waffle.

"ini bantu aku dae" ucap gue kesusahan.

Jong dae berdiri dan membantu baekhyun meletakkan makanan yang dibelinya di atas meja.

"ini pesanan chanyeol dan ini aku belikan untuk jong dae" ujar gue menyodorkan secup ice choco dan sepotong waflle green tea pada jong dae.

"thank you, sweety" ujar jong dae mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun. Diam-diam disela ciumannya jong dae menyeringai kearah chnayeol.

Gue jadi tersipu malu dan mencubit perut jong dae walau tidak sakit tapi jong dae tetap mengaduh dan membuat gue tak tega dan mengelus perut jong dae sayang, melihat keduanya bermesraan membuat chanyeol hilang selera makan dan lebih memilih melihat para pejalan kaki di bazar ini sambil menyumbat kedua telinga denga earphone dan mendengarkan lagu random di ponselnya.

"kamu beli apa?" Tanya jong dae ke gue.

Gue buka kantong makanan dan ngeluarin waffle strawberry dan secup strawberry milkshake "ini" tunjukku.

"maniak strawberry." Ejek jong dae.

"biarin, wek" ejek gue.

"oii chanyeol. Lu ngak makan. Tadi lu yang minta gue beliin makanan giliran gue beliin lu ngak makan."

"apa? Lu bilang apa?" Tanya chanyeol.

"ehh budek. Copot dulu tu earphone." Tunjuk gue ke telinganya.

"apaan?" tanyanya lagi.

"lu tadi minta gue beliin makanan, gue udah beli lu ngak makan gimana sih. Ngak ngehargai banget kerja keras orang." Omel gue kesal.

"gue kenyang." Jawabnya masang lagi earphone.

Gue copot paksa earphone nya dan gue liat dia kesal sama gue tapi gue lebih kesal lah, siapa coba yang ngak kesal udah dibelain beli ngantri lama eh sekalinya kebeli dia bilang kenyang. Kan tahek.

"lu bilang apa tadi?" Tanya gue balik.

" .nyang" dia narik paksa earphone nya dan masang balik ke kuping caplang nya yang kayak gajah Thailand.

Gue bangkit dari duduk gue sampai bangku yang gue duduki jatuh "shit lah chan. Lu ngak ada terima kasihnya ya udah syukur gue beliin kalo gini taunya gue ogah beliin lu biar aja lu kelaparan dan mampus. Kesal gue ah."

"udah baek. Orang ngak tau terima kasih ngak usah di ladenin." ujar jong dae nenangin gue sembari ngusap punggung gue.

"kesal dae. Kalo tau gini kan ngak payah ke starbuck segala" protes gue kesal.

"ya udah kita pergi aja ya ke stan yang lain biarin aja dia disini lagian dia bisa hidup juga kan tanpa kamu, dia kan udah besar bukan anak kecil yang mesti kamu jagain terus. Yuk kita pergi" ajak jong dae dan gue nurut lah secara dia pacar gue.

"lu pulang naik taksi ngak ada alasan ngak bawa uang sampai rumah minta mama sana kan lu anak kesayangan." Ujar gue lalu pergi gitu aja sama jong dae tanpa tau gimana dianya udah malas gue kepalang kesal sama sikap sok bossy dan nyebelinnya dia.

Sepeninggalan baekhyun dan jong dae chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduknya ngebelakangi meja akhirnya ngerubah posisi jadi menghadap ke meja dan dia ngeliat secup caramel macchiato dan sepotong waffle banana choco tersusun rapi atas meja. Chanyeol ngeluarin waflenya dan ngegigitin waffle itu dengan rakus, gimana ngak rakus coba udah ngejelang sore dia belum makan apapun jadi ya rakus makan waflenya.

Pingg

Disaat lagi enak makan tiba-tiba ada notifikasi chatting dari ponsel chanyeol dan dengan cepat chanyeol buka pesan chat nya dan ada pesan gambar.

Pingg

 _Ini pacar gue, ya walau jauh dibawah gue tapi dia baik dan gue rasa gue mau serius sama dia. Gimana? Cakep kan? Lebih cakep dari lu pastinya :)_

Chanyeol membuka pesan chatnya dan

BYUR

caramel macchiato tengak terakhir berhasil nyembur dari mulutnya begitu dia ngeliat kalo foto yang dikirim sama orang disebrang sana adalah foto mantannya dengan seorang cowok yang tak lain dan tak bukan **kim jong dae.**

 **What the Fuck, Kim Jong Dae!**

 **This Fucking Real, Yeah!**

Tbc….


End file.
